The purpose of this study has been to determine the efficacy of adriamycin therapy for the treatment of advanced mycosis fungoides. Adriamycin has been administered to patients with a biopsy proven diagnosis of mycosis fungoides who were refractory to any prior therapy. Disease status was advanced in all patients with extensive skin involvement and lymph adenopathy and frequent visceral disease. Adriamycin was administered in a dose of 60mg/M2 IV every three weeks and a minimum of three courses given beyond complete response. Maintenance therapy consisted of methotrexate 15mg/M2 IM twice weekly and cytoxan 750 mg/M2 IV every three weeks. Thirteen patients have been entered into this study and there have been three complete responses (23%) five partial responses (39%) and three improvements (23%) and two failures. The median duration of responses for the complete responders has been 32 plus weeks and improvement 18 weeks. Toxicity has been mild and it appears that adriamycin is an active agent for the treatment of advanced mycosis fungoides. rical co